Blanco, Esponjoso y Agridulce
by deelmaster17
Summary: algunas veces lo mas imprevisto es simplemente lo que mas queremos que suceda. Shin-Marry FanFiction
1. El Accidente

**hola a todos aqui nuevamente -Deelmaster17- **

**un gusto a todos los fans (deben ser pocos) de esta pareja**

**espero disfruten de esta nueva historia que les traigo (Advertencia: ¿te gusta el seto-marry? ¡entonces corre por aqui no habra!)**

**declaracion: no soy dueño de nada excepto la historia, mi tiempo y la inspiracion que me dio al escribir**

**¡disfruten!**

* * *

[**punto vista Shintaro**]

"ok… vamos a hacer memoria para ver si recuerdo mal alguna parte de todo esto" se dijo a si mismo mentalmente al encontrarse en esa incómoda posición.

"Primero: hoy todo el grupo decidió ir de paseo para así distraernos y divertirnos juntos," asintió mentalmente.

"Segundo: me distraje por un momento con una máquina de sodas que había y perdí de vista a los demás, Marry venía aferrada a mi chaqueta por alguna razón, así que ambos nos perdimos en este inmenso parque"

"Tercero: decidimos explorar el área buscando a los demás, pero en el proceso, escuchamos un gato en un árbol y Marry me observó por un rato con su mirada llorosa y manos temblorosas hasta que decidimos ayudarlo, intenté subirme al árbol pero me detuvo antes de hacerlo, diciéndome que ella lo haría por su propia cuenta, me miro con lo que parecía algo de convicción y la deje subirse, para mi sorpresa, escaló con gran facilidad"

"Cuarto: el gato debió sentirse amenazado por la presencia de Marry, porque en cuanto esta lo alcanzo en la rama, saltó suicidamente hacia el suelo dejándonos a los dos con una expresión de rabia, alegría y algo de frustración (ósea póker face + palm face) Marry me miró desde la rama con una expresión triste y lágrimas en los ojos, -está bien- le dije tratando de mostrar una sonrisa tranquilizadora

"quinto: no pude leer apropiadamente la expresión en el rostro de Marry y no pude entender que ella no tenía pena de que el gato finalmente haya bajado solo, sino que, tenía miedo de que ahora ella misma no podía bajar del árbol".

"Y finalmente sexto: ante mi incompetencia marry intento bajar por su cuenta, resbalando de la rama en el acto, quedando colgada solamente de sus manos, yo me desespere tratando de posicionarme bajo ella y atraparla en un acto genial, pero el resultado no fue como lo previsto, y ahora me encuentro en esta extraña y fortuita situación.

[**Punto de vista normal**]

Shintaro parecía inexiste, escondido entre las ropas y el cabello blanco de Marry estacionada encima de él, la chica blanca no hacia ningún movimiento, solo seguía en estado de shock con su rostro pintado en un rojo que parecía resaltar aún más por su pálida vestimenta, el chico esta en igual estado, inmóvil y colorado, tanto que hacia juego con su chaqueta.

Segundos pasaron inanimados en el pasto, impidiendo incluso su respiración, con el afán de hacer perdurar lo más posible la suave conexión entre sus labios.

Shintaro levanto una de sus manos, destruyendo finalmente con la tranquilidad entre ellos, Marry se separó rápidamente del chico bajo ella, rompiendo el beso que con tanto esfuerzo habían protegido, pero antes de que se separase por completo, la mano del pelinegro alcanzo su rostro, sorprendiéndola y calmándola al mismo tiempo, la albina reaccionó de inmediato posando sus dedos sobre los de el en su rostro, cerró los ojos y ladeó tratando de sentir con mayor fuerza su cercana presencia.

El chico rojo sonrió ante la falta del ya común rechazo al tacto, movió sus manos suavemente acariciando la mejilla con su palma, buscando con sus dedos entre los largos cabellos blancos algo aún inexplorado, Marry finalmente y aún más sonrojada abrió los ojos, mirando a Shintaro que yacía con una sonrisa desconocida para ella, se acercó hacia el buscando aquel contacto amable y cálido una vez más, Él se acercó también, en busca de repetir la misma suave y emocionante sensación de unión, sintieron la respiración del otro acercarse gradualmente y se entregaron a la excitación que los carcomía.

"Marry, Y-yo-"dijo shintaro cerrando lentamente los distantes milímetros que los separaban el uno del otro.

"¿Shintaro-ku…?

"¡Marry! ¡Shintaro-Kun! ¿¡Dónde están?!" al instante de escuchar la familiar voz del que parecía ser Seto. Marry se separó del pelinegro y este reacciono parándose a toda velocidad, ambos inexpertos, ambos en pánico, sin esperar un segundo el chico rojo tomo la mano de la asustadiza muchacha y trato de correr lo más lejos que pudo de ahí, La albina no replico ni protesto nada, simplemente se dejó llevar por la cálida y agradable sensación de tomarse las manos.

-**mientras tanto**-

"Donde se habrá metido ese estúpido de Onii-chan, llevamos más de una hora buscándolo" comento la hermana menor con un tono molesto.

"Tranquila Momo, con la resistencia de tu hermano no creo que se encuentre muy lejos, además lleva a Marry consigo así que debe de estar cerca" comento la líder, trayendo la tranquilidad al grupo "Además, ¡Seto! Estas gritando muy fuerte, molestas a las personas, y tu Kano no estas ayudando en nada mientras lees esa cosa" reclamo kido mientras observaba los alrededores.

"Pero Marry debe estar asustada de no estar con el grupo" comento el chico verde claramente preocupado por la situación.

"No será que tu estas asustado de que Marry-chan este con otro chico ahora, jejejeje" rio burlescamente Kano recibiendo instantáneamente una mirada asesina proveniente de Tsubomi.

"N-No es eso-"replico ruborizado Seto.

"¡Cierto! Quizás ahora Marry y goshujin están pasando un buen rato juntos, abrazándose y besándose apasionadamente" risueñamente complemento el virus azul desde el teléfono de la Idol.

Seto se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras y apretó los puños firmemente, todos los miembros lo miraron con curiosidad esperando una reacción.

"M-¡MARRY! ¡MARRY! ¡MARRY!" grito despavorido el chico verde a todo pulmón mientras corría con gran velocidad a lo largo del parque.

Kano comenzó a reír incontrolablemente para segundos después recibir un puñetazo en el estómago a toda potencia por parte de la líder enviándolo a volar un par de metros al piso.

"¿P-Por qué a mí? "Preguntó el rubio agonizando desde el suelo.

"Porque tu risa me molesta" dijo kido mientras caminaba sin mirarlo devuelta "¡Vamos Momo, Ene!"

"¡Si señora!" respondieron rápidamente la hermana y el virus siguiéndole el paso a la líder.

-**volviendo con la pareja(?) pérdida**-

Con la asombrosa resistencia de Shintaro alcanzaron a correr 50 metros antes de que este perdiera toda la capacidad de moverse.

"S-Shintaro-Kun, p-por aquí" Marry tiro del brazo al casi muerto joven tratando de arrastrarlo hasta unos juegos infantiles

"L-Lo siento, Marry N-No soy muy bueno en los ejercicios" se disculpó penosamente el chico rojo dejándose llevar por la blanquecina muchacha

Se escondieron en una casa de juego, descansando uno junto al otro, con la vergüenza a tope, pero sin soltar ni por un segundo el cálido contacto de sus manos.

* * *

**mucha gracias por leer la historia, espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo**

**espero sus comentarios si queren mas de esta pareja, porque no se precupen, tengo mas.**

**asi que diganme si les agrada la idea en los review y terminare sacando un segundo capitulo pronto**

**se despide -Deelmaster17-**


	2. Una Noche Perdidos

**hola a todos y bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de este afamado fic (ya quisiera yo), espero tengan una agradable lectura**

**(advertencia: ¿te gusta ver a Marry y seto a****brasarse cariñosamente? pues lo siento porque aqui nunca lo veras ¡muajajaja![a menos que yo asi lo quiera])**

**Declaracion: No soy dueño de nada excepto la trama, mi mouse (si, es mio) y la inmensa alegria que siento al leer sus reviews**

**Y sin mas estupidos retrasos ¡Vamos al fic!**

* * *

El silencio sin palabras los abrumaba con su presencia, y haciéndose paso entre el, un profundo sonido repetitivo hacía eco en aquel pequeño lugar que los ocultaba.

Shintaro, sordo por el golpe constante de sus propios latidos, trato de mover su boca en un esfuerzo vano por gesticular alguna palabra coherente.

"M-Marry, y-yo creo que eres bastante l-l-l-linda" soltó al aire el peli negro esperando una exagerada reacción… pero no la hubo.

"No solo eres l-linda, sino que también a-am-amable con los demás del grupo, e-er-eres divertida, tranquila y siempre me recibiste con una alegre sonrisa "dijo Shintaro con sorprendente valentía, su rostro se bañaba en un intenso rojo, pero siguió adelante.

"por eso creo q-q-q-qu-que y-y-y-yo-yo-yo-yo ¡q-que y-yo! ¡ME GUSTAS!" grito cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, el miedo del rechazo lo hacían temblar y la vergüenza por sus palabras lo sonrojaban

Paso unos minutos en silencio, inmóvil, a la espera de su ya anhelada respuesta, apretando con fuerza la mano de su compañera

El pelinegro abrió los ojos lentamente, apresurando su mirada hacia la joven a su lado, el largo y blanco cabello escondía la mayor parte de su rostro, pero aun así, Shintaro observaba con detención los labios de la chica esperando una sonrisa de ella que develara por anticipado su respuesta… pero nunca llego, la mano de Marry comenzó lentamente a separarse de la de Shintaro, dejando a este sumergido en pena y desesperanza, cuando los dedos de la albina se alejaron totalmente esta finalmente hablo.

"Lo… siento Shintaro-Kun… hacer eso… Seto" el hikki-neet voltio rápidamente su cabeza tratando de no escuchar más palabras, pero estas no se detenían.

"Lo puedes… entender… Shintaro-k…un" continuo la chica blanca, destruyendo por completo las leves esperanzas que aun persistían en la cabeza del pelinegro.

"Si" respondió sin más Shintaro.

"¿En…serio… lo… entiendes?" pregunto Marry de forma directa y destructiva

"Si" replico nuevamente, -tu estas enamorada de Seto- pensó mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

"En…tonces por… favor ¡No vuelvas a atacar a Seto mientras duerme!" el silencio inundo el lugar por un momento.

"¿Eh?" fue lo único que Shintaro pudo responder ante tan repentina declaración, giro lentamente su rostro de vuelta para encontrarse con la fuente de aquel extraño conjunto de palabras, y ahí estaba, acurrucada en el piso, con el pelo cubriendo toda la cara sin dejar ver nada aparte de un leve movimiento producto de su suave respirar.

Shintaro repentinamente fue vencido por su curiosidad, acercándose a la peli albina suavemente, removiendo con sutileza los dóciles mechones blancos de su rostro.

"Je-jeje-jeje está dormida" el desánimo lentamente llego al chico rojo junto con algo de pena.

– ¡ah!, eso significa, ¡que no me han rechazado!- la alegría inundo al pelinegro tan rápido como se fue. -¿¡Porque me estoy alegrando…!? Todo el valor que reuní para confesarme…- y nuevamente el desánimo lo alcanzo.

Un suave tacto lo aparto de aquel decaído estado mental.

"Shin…taro…-Kun" la albina tomo con más fuerza la mano del chico acercándola lentamente hacia ella para finalmente usarla como almohada.

Shintaro sonrió algo ruborizado "Supongo que esto tampoco está mal" dijo sin apartar la mirada de aquella doncella dormida.

**[Mientras tanto… con los demás del grupo]**

"En verdad pensé que tu hermano podía haber llegado a la base antes que nosotros… pero parece que ese no es el caso" dijo la líder algo desanimada mientras servía algo de beber.

"Si, yo también pensé lo mismo… ah gracias" respondió la pequeña Idol recibiendo un vaso de jugo.

"Pero quien iba a pensar que perderíamos a Seto también" comento Tsubomi algo agobiada por los pasados acontecimientos.

"Bueno es un poco normal, debe estar preocupado por cómo está Marry-chan… y Onii-chan" asintió suavemente tratando de ignorar que casi olvida a su hermano.

"jejeje, Más bien, debe estar preocupado de que están haciendo Marry y Shintaro-Kun" rio burlescamente el chico gato.

"Kano" replico casi al instante Kido.

"¿Si?" pregunto en respuesta Kano

"Cállate" dijo sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo la líder

"¡Que cruel~!" respondió el rubio algo triste pero sin sacar de su rostro la sonrisa burlona.

"Pero hay algo que me inquieta desde hace tiempo…" comento repentinamente Momo. "¿Por qué Marry-chan estaba tan apegada a mi hermano? ¿No es raro? Normalmente se apega bastante a Seto pero hoy repentinamente se acercó bastante a Onii-chan" pregunto la Idol

Kido al instante de escuchar la pregunta aparto la mirada, dando a entender de inmediato quien había sido el culpable.

"¿Qué pasa Tsubomi? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos?" comento sin parar de sonreír el chico felino.

"¡Kano! Maldit-" la líder fue repentinamente interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y detrás de esta apareció el sudoroso chico verde.

"¿Marry no ha llegado aún?" pregunto de inmediato el notoriamente cansado joven.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza al unísono.

"Voy saliendo" replico de inmediato Seta cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Que te vaya bien" respondió por reflejo kido.

"Ahora que el inconveniente se ha ido… Danchou-San ¿Podría responder a mi pregunta? "dijo la Idol aprovechándose del silencio dejado por Seto.

"Ekk" respondió –pensé que lo habían olvidado- pensó la peliverde "La verdad no fue la gran cosa, Marry me pregunto…"

**[Hace unas horas]**

"D-Danchou-san" hablo con algo de timidez la chica blanca

"¿Que pasa Marry?" pregunto la líder sin dudar

"Entre Seto y Shintaro ¿Cuál es más confiable?" pregunto la albina

-mmm, quizás sea una buena oportunidad para que Marry se acerque más a Shintaro y así el grupo se fortalezca- "Creo que sería Shintaro"

"¿Eh? ¿Porque?" pregunto con curiosidad la peli albina.

"Bueno… es un poco más frio, más calculador, más precavido y creo que ante un problema grave se desenvolvería con más cautela e inteligencia" respondió sinceramente Kido ante la pregunta –bueno eso servirá para que al menos le pierda el miedo- pensó la líder del grupo.

**[Volviendo a donde estábamos]**

"…Pero nunca pensé que el efecto fuera tan potente" exclamo Tsubomi tomando su cabeza con ambas manos en agonía.

"Jajaja, Danchou-san… no tenía que mentirle a marry de esa forma…"comento de forma algo burlona la hermana menor

"Y-Yo no he mentido, d-¡de verdad pienso eso!" respondió algo colorada la líder

"¡Jajaja ya deje de mentir Danchou!" respondió la Idol riendo más fuerte esta vez. –Danchou-san podría ser que… de Onii-chan- pensó la rubia –No, no, es imposible-

"Pero de todas formas, me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo Onii-chan en este momento?"

* * *

**Bienvenido de vuelta y gracias por leer**

**primero que todo agradecer los comentarios que de verdad me alientan un monton a seguir escribiendo estas historias (a veces pienso que nadie las lee y me desanimo solo) pero leo todos sus comentarios nuevamente y me entran las ganas de seguir escribiendo!**

**especial mencion a Meru Chain que me ha apoyado desde hace mucho y siempre que leo sus reviews me termino riendo**

**bueno dejando eso de lado agradeceria un monton sus comentarios, alientos y criticas(constructivas como siempre) y gritenme en los comentarios si quieren mas o si no les gusto como va la historia**

**Sin mas que agregar se despide -Deelmaster17- **

**¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	3. Calor Primaveral

**bienvenidos sean al tercer capitulo de este fanfiction! espero les guste esta entrega y la pasen genial leyendo**

**(Advertencia: ¿aun insistes en leer este f.f. a pesar de que prefieres el Seto-Marry? pues entonces en este capitulo sufrirás mas que...)**

**Declaración: No soy dueño de nada excepto la trama, el album nuevo de EXIT TUNES que descargue ayer y la inmensa alegria que siento al romper parejas pre-establecidas.**

**¡vamos con la ejecución! digo! ¡con el fanfiction!**

* * *

Lentamente avanzaba, a paso firme, acompañado por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba al punto de cegarlo.

Algunas luces brillaban en el camino, dejándose cubrir intermitentemente por algunos insectos, una brisa cálida los empujaba desde atrás, haciendo resonar hasta la última hoja de los arboles a su alrededor…

"Es pe…sado" dijo un chico pelinegro mientras caminaba endeblemente – ¡Donde hay una máquina de sodas cuando la necesito!- pensó desesperado por algún alivio a su cansancio.

Sobre su espalda una blanca figura lo abrazaba con fuerza, cubierta con una chaqueta roja y totalmente dormida.

"Shin…taro…-Kun" balbuceo Marry sin salirse en ningún momento de sus sueños "ahh~ Shin…taro-Kun, N-No… no hagas eso…"

"¿Marry?" la mente del pelinegro trabajaba a toda potencia, tratando de procesar lo que estaba escuchando.

"¡Shintaro…-Kun! ¡No!" la chica albina comenzó a moverse lentamente, frotando suavemente su rostro contra la espalda del chico rojo.

"¡¿Marry?! ¡¿Qué estas-?!" rápidamente fue silenciado por una húmeda y cálida sensación en su cuello, seguido de una corriente eléctrica pasando directamente sobre su espina.

"Shintaro-Kun… ¡ESE ES MI HELADO…!" el pelinegro, incapaz de reaccionar apropiadamente ante aquella situación, sacudía su cabeza buscando un escape.

Cargando con su propio atacante y con ambas manos sosteniéndola, su posición era la de total vulnerabilidad.

"¿Marry-san?" la lengua de la chica blanca pasaba suavemente desde abajo hacia arriba en su cuello.

"¡¿MARRY-SAMA?!" en sincronía con volumen de su voz, sus latidos y temperatura corporal aumentaban sin control.

"He…lado… salado…" murmuraba la albina con una leve expresión de disgusto, pero aun así, su lengua seguía pasando a lo largo y ancho por el cuello del pelinegro

"¡Marry! ¡Despierta! ¡YO NO SOY UN HELADO! ¡POR FAVOR DESPIERTA!" entre toda la locura un pensamiento cruzaba repetidas veces la mente de Shintaro.

-esta noche… moriré… o iré a la cárcel-

"…" Por un par de segundos, la durmiente chica dejo de moverse por completo.

"¿Marry?" algo de alivio alcanzo al chico rojo –¿ella se durmió otra vez?- pensó shintaro y sonrió con consolado por el silencio y la quietud.

"HAMM" en un rápido movimiento, los dientes de la albina alcanzaron su objetivo mordiendo a su víctima indefensa.

"¡M-MARRY!" el pelinegro rápidamente fue alcanzado por la excitación una vez más, alejándolo de su anhelado alivio.

"chu~ chu~" suavemente Marry comenzó a chupar el cuello de shintaro, pasando su lengua sin separar ni por un segundo sus labios de él.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡NO QUIERO IR A LA CARCEL! " El pelinegro corrió gritando, sin destino, buscando en algún lugar, algún tipo de salvación.

**[En algún lugar no muy lejano]**

"Ese de ahora fue…" un sudado chico verde detuvo de golpe su carrera al escuchar el fuerte grito a lo largo del casi silencioso parque.

"Definitivamente fue la voz de Shintaro-san" repitió un par de veces el grito en su cabeza tratando de asegurarse.

"Tsk… no quiero usarlo, pero quizás averigüe donde esta" tan pronto como calmo un poco su respiración, cerro lo ojos tratando de concentrarse para luego abrirlos lentamente.

Sus ojos pintados en un rojo furioso resaltaban en medio de la oscura noche.

En un segundo, un eco mudo salió desde el, dispersándose a la distancia.

Rápidamente fue invadido por un pensamiento ajeno a él.

-ahh~ se siente bien~... ¡PERO NO QUIERO IR A LA CARCEL!-

"…" la inexpresiva pero sorprendida cara de seto rápidamente se llenó de alegría.

"¡Marry!" se concentró nuevamente tratando de adentrarse en los pensamientos de la albina, y un nuevo eco mudo salió desde el a toda potencia, con eso finalmente los pensamientos de Marry fueron robados.

-es…te Hela…do esta sa…lado-

"… … …" silenciosamente Seto se puso su capucha y comenzó a correr más rápido que nunca en su vida.

**[Y de vuelta con los solitarios jóvenes]**

"¡Fiuuuu!" un gran sonido de alivio salió desde Shintaro, ahora con una lata de cola en su mano y algo más calmado observa detenidamente el rostro de la chica durmiendo en su regazo.

"Mmm" con un suave gemido, la chica blanca comenzó a frotarse los ojos tratando de despertar por completo.

"¿Ya estas despierta?" preguntó el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Shintaro-Kun?... ¿eh? ¡EEEEH!" rápidamente la albina se sentó, saliendo de la cómoda posición en la que dormía, su rostro tenía un fuerte color rojizo producto de la vergüenza, pero aun así, se armó de valor para hablar.

"L-Lo siento Shintaro-Kun" rápidamente volteo el rostro evitando confrontar directamente al chico rojo, los recuerdos de aquellos acercamientos pasados la hacían avergonzarse al punto de querer cerrar los ojos para no abrirlos nunca más, pero por otra parte también quería sentir aquel calor nuevamente.

Sin pensarlo, uno de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar sus labios.

"N-No tienes que disculparte, Y-Yo fui el que te puso en esa posición, así que es mi culpa" inconscientemente puso la mano en su cuello, acariciando con su dedo índice la marca que quedo.

"Hey Marry"

"Hey Shintaro-Kun"

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Juntando todo el valor dentro de sí, Shintaro se acercó a ella primero. Suavemente aproximando su mano a la mejilla de la chica albina.

"estas helada" el pelinegro comenzó a frotar su mano contra la mejilla de Marry con el fin de calentarla.

"Shintaro "dijo antes que en un movimiento gentil, tanto que el viento parecía alzarla, la albina se abalanzase sobre el pelinegro cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

Shintaro la abrazo respuesta, segundos parecían minutos y antes de darse cuenta se encontraban mirándose a los ojos, buscando una buena excusa para no separar sus labios un minuto más.

"Shintaro-san… Marry…" fue lo único que el chico verde empapado en sudor logro decir, estupefacto por la escena ante sus ojos.

* * *

**hola devuelta y muchas gracias por leer este capitulo, espero haya sido su agrado**

**muchas gracias como siempre por sus comentarios de apoyo y animo! de verdad me alegran un montón**

**como siempre comentarios, alientos, criticas constructivas o un simple consejo son bienvenidos con los brazos abiertos**

para los curiosos el album es "EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Entrance Dream Music"

**sin mas que decir ni agregar se despide su servidor -Deelmaster17-**

**¡no vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
